Titans Chance
by Serena M00N
Summary: Jinx decides to start another group of Teen Titans, Titans Chance, so other villains and villainesses can join the good side, but do Robin and the other heroes, after all their adventures where blind trust got them in a bad situation, trust her enough to let her do it? Perfect if you thought Jinx didn't get enough screen time. Funny villains promised. Rated T just cause.
1. Prologue: An Idea for the Future

**So, first off, if anyone sees the idea for this as a review from a guest, that was me. And I hereby take full ownership of Titans Chance, as this is to be called. This review features one of my future characters, Sancali Asterzo, and whoever I made that review to is still welcome to use her. In fact, anyone can use Titans Chance, but I would like to be credited for the invention of Titans Chance. **

**And now for the disclaimer so we can get on with the story:**

**Jinx: NO! Let me do it. You interviewed me (figuratively, of course) for this intro, so it's my job to make sure you don't get sued for it. Besides, I owe you for blowing off the disclaimer for ****Robin, Dead?**** Don't I?**

**Me: Alright; say, how DO you know Count Olaf anyway?**

**Jinx: Serena M00N does not own me, Kid Flash, any of the original Titans, nor any other characters from the Teen Titans or other comic series that might show up, but other than that, the story and most of main characters and pretty much all of the villains are hours worth of her handiwork. Bye now, gotta run! **

_**Runs away.**_

**Me: I swear, one day I will find out how that girl knows Count Olaf, now, what you have all been waiting for, ****Titans Chance****!**

My name is Jinx, and I'm a bad guy, well, a bad girl. I mean, I used to be. I didn't really think I had much choice, being bad luck and all. I mean, would you? But then I met Kid Flash, and he gave me something: a choice. Good _or_ bad, not just bad; and he also showed me how little the people who were supposed to be on MY side cared about me, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. So I quit the Hive 5, and now I fight crime, not create it. But still, I'm not used to free-lancing, and miss being part of a team, but other heroes don't completely trust me, and why should they? I've given them no real reason to. I helped them defeat the Brotherhood, but by the time I showed up they were obviously losing, I could have been in it to save my own skin, not the world. However, I believe I have come up with a brilliant plan to get myself a team. You see, I have long since realized that many other young and misguided villains and villainesses may be in the same situation I was in, so I have decided to ask Robin something. I have decided to ask Robin for his permission to create another division of Titans in some needy city. This new division would be called Titans Chance, and it would give other poor souls like me a _chance_ to change sides for the better.

**Will Robin say yes? Or will he say no and have Jinx get mad at him and get him to change his mind? I've half a mind to give up the story idea if no one reviews, and, to be spiteful, I might even give up on ****Robin, Dead?**


	2. Chapter 1: A team and a Friend

**This is SO long overdue.**

**If I owned Teen Titans, you'd know. Trust me. I'd put it in the end credits or something.**

**On to the story...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzz**

**Huh? Oh, yeah.**

"No! Jinx, I'm sorry, but we just can't take that kind of chance!"

"Why not? At least let me _try._ Come on, there has to be _some_ city without any heroes!"

"There is, but I can't take the chance of letting you do this."

"Look, just because you were betrayed by trusting once or twice doesn't mean that this won't be a good idea! Besides, you can have people check up on my progress every once in a while or something, but at least give me a year to try it out!"

"Fine. But Kid Flash will be the one to check up on you most of the time. He's the only one who's fast enough to check up on Olympic City regularly."

"Fine! Incidentally, why Olympic City, that place is usually so quiet."

"Not anymore, your old 'friends' took up residence there."

"Like I said."

"Also, there's this new villainess that just took up residence there. Calls herself the Librarian, says she wants to make the world a better place by getting rid of technology, so she made it so that no technology can work in Olympic City. Unfortunately, it doesn't stop short at tablets and phones. It'd be a quick fix, but me, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven are tracking down Slade while Cyborg holds down the fort, and the rest of the Titans are busy in their own regions. I'd have Cyborg do a quick fix, but the Librarians spell works against life support too. So I need you and Kid Flash to stop her, and after that you can set up Olympic City as your base."

"Ok, but can I get a friend first?"

"Sure, you are starting a team, after all."

"Great! I'll be back with her in about an hour!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I creep towards the alley, wondering how best not to startle Vita.

"You could start by NOT creeping towards my hide-out after changing sides and leaving me in the lurch."

"Reading minds now, Vi?"

"NO, but traitors are easy to analyze."

"Vi, come on, I meant to come to get you, but I couldn't."

"You said that if one of us went over we both could!"

"And we can."

"What are you talking about?"

"Vi, I'm making Titans Chance!"

**And that's all I have time for tonight. I'll try to be more faithful, I promise! And, to be clear, there are no more "honorary Titans" they're all just Titans now! And I must thank my muse, a.k.a. my annoying sister, for the idea of Vita Della DeMorte, but everything else about her is MINE, but you're welcome to use her.**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Vita

**This is really part 2 of chapter 1. I meant to do this Monday, but it was late and there were parents and... Well, you know how it is.**

**Disclaimer: Is this **_**really**_** necessary.**

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, but you already are one. Did you just come here to gloat? Cause if you did, isn't that a little _low_ for _hero_."

"_No_, I'm not here to gloat. Robin gave me permission to create a Titans team for ex-villains."

"No offence, Jinx, but I'm not exactly an _ex-_villain, and I'm not switching, not if I have to answer to _bird-brain_. Why don't you go try to convert your old pals the Hive 5?"

"Vi, those _numbskulls_ will _never_ change. Besides, I want my team to at least be _good_, not _mediocre_. And I only asked Robin because that way I'd be able to do it without any misunderstandings. You don't do something that's good behind your friends' backs."

"Sorry, Jinx, but even if _you_ could change sides, I can't."

"Vita, if _bad luck_ can do good, then, goddamn it, _you_ can save lives."

"I can't argue with you. So, I guess I'll be joining you. Where's our base going to be?"

"Olympic City."

"Your old team's new home?"

Jinx nods.

As we make our way towards Titans Island, I take the opportunity to think about this amazing opportunity. Me, Vita Della DeMorte, the last person on earth who should be given a second chance, am getting just that. I don't deserve it, after all I've done.

"Who's your new friend?"

"Actually, it's _old_ friend."

"Raven, meet Vita Della DeMorte. Vi, this is Raven."

"'Life of the Death' is a strange name," said the dark girl, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you spoke Italian. I prefer Vi, thank you."

"So, you're the friend Jinx went to get."

"And you're Robin, the Boy Blund- um, Wonder."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. Jinx, Kid Flash is waiting, and we _know_ he isn't used to that, so are you ready?"

"Much as I'd like to see how long he can hold out, yes."

"So come on, let's get going!"

"Kid Flash."

"So you _did_ miss me! Who's the friend?"

"Kid Flash, Vita. Vi, this is the infamous Kid Flash."

"Ah, yes. The villain changer. There are many rumors going around about the two of you."

"I only wish some of them where true."

"WHAT was that!"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought."

"So, Vi, what's with the outfit?"

"I'm the key to death; I need the pendants to prevent the end of it. Any _other_ stupid questions?"

"Wouldn't the end of death be _good_, though?"

"Not necessarily. Can you imagine if wars went on forever and people stopped caring about the welfare of other people simply because they couldn't _die_? Besides, it'd get pretty crowded quickly, and just because _death_ stops doesn't mean aging will, and torture would reach _completely_ new levels." That was Robin, and I was grateful for it.

"Another question, doesn't 'Vita' mean 'life' in Italian or something? How can you be the 'key to death' if your name means life?"

"That's two questions, but I'll ignore it, for now. Yes, my name does mean 'life', but my middle and last name is Della DeMorte, which essentially means 'of the death.' My family has a long history of Necromancers, mediums, and the various forms of clairvoyance. I, in addition to being all of those, am the 'life of death,' which is why I was reluctant to take Jinx up on her offer."

"Cool! Ever tried bringing back the dead?"

"- - -"

"Ignore the green ignoramus, Vita, Beastboy is about as sensitive as a cockroach."

"No, it's fine, Raven. Beastboy, I've heard that there is a potion that can bring back the dead, but I've never seen proof of it's existence. Yes, I've tried, but it wasn't very successful, and I wouldn't try it again."

"So are we going or not?"

"Alright."

"One trip to Olympic City, coming up!"

**Done, now **_**someone please**_** review this story, or I'll **_**die**_**. **_**Literally**_**. I am completely serious.**


End file.
